Mean
by Molodoo
Summary: Kurt gets fed up with Blaine and admits his feelings for Sam - T b/c I'm paranoid, starts as Klaine, endgame Kurtdependence/Kum-kinda-sorta


**A/N: **Longest one-shot I've written EVER! Anyway, sorry if it's not perfect - I think I'm better at multi-chapter fics bc I like to explain things to death...Anywhosits, I do hope you enjoy! This is also my first time writing Kum (I just recently started getting into them.) R&R please!

**Disclaimer:** Taylor Swift, Ryan Murphy & FOX own it all - I own nothing

* * *

Sam had noticed it for a while; the subtle changes in Kurt. His wardrobe lost some of its color, his skin became a little paler than normal, though still just as soft-looking and his attitude…that was the biggest change of all. He no longer let his claws show and it made Sam sad. He missed the Kurt he met, the one who openly accused him (accurately) of dying his hair blonde and assumed that he was gay (he was bi, actually, but still.) He missed that Kurt, who outshined anyone in the room when he entered it, whose eyes sparkle and absorb you fully, who…well…you get it, he missed _that _Kurt. Ever since he'd started dating that stupid hobbit from the Shire, he'd changed. Sam tried to like Blaine, he really did. But when he came back from Kentucky, he was ready to admit who he was. He was ready to man up and deal with his wussy-ness of not making a move on Kurt when he had the chance. However, Kurt had changed when he'd returned and not for the better, either. It made him mad. _Very_ mad. What made his anger even worse was the fact that none of his 'friends' seemed to notice these changes. To say Sam was pissed…that didn't even cover half of it, so seeing Kurt on the stage performing _Mean_ to an empty auditorium? Well. "Kurt?" He called. Kurt froze mid-song, the instrumental disc continuing to play. Kurt turned to face Sam. He plastered a fake smile on his face, which just made Sam worry more. "Kurt, is everything ok?" Kurt snorted.

"Everything's great, Sam. Just _peachy._" Kurt snarked. Sam smiled. He liked it when Kurt was snarky, it meant he was his old self. He climbed up the steps to the stage as Kurt turned off the CD.

"You sure? Cuz, it doesn't _sound_ like everything's 'peachy.' Who're you singing 'Mean' to?" Sam asked, walking towards Kurt slowly. Kurt blanched, backing slowly away the closer Sam got.

"I just happen to like this song, that's all. Taylor Swift sings very well." Kurt replied, his eyes darting to the exit on stage right. Sam noticed, but pretended not to. If Kurt wanted to flee, he wouldn't stop him.

"You sure?" Sam egged. Kurt felt his eyes fill with tears and he tried blinking them back. It didn't work as a few started to trickle down his cheeks. He sniffled.

"No." he said simply. He liked saying it. "No. NO. NO! **NO! EVERYTHING IS NOT FINE!**" he yelled. His back hit the wall and he slid down. He brought his legs to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and buried his face between his knees. He kept murmuring 'no' under his breath as Sam approached him. Sam sat next to him, wrapping a comforting arm around Kurt's back, running his other hand smoothly up and down his back.

"Do you…want to like…do you need to…talk?" Sam whispered. Kurt mumbled something into his knees before lifting his head up. He dragged a hand across his cheek, wiping away his tears before he turned his head towards Sam.

"Blaine's…unbearable. He's controlling and insulting and mean in ways that, if I explained it to you, you would think I'm examining things too closely and say Blaine was just being 'protective.' At least, that's what everyone else does. I can't take it. I'm not perfect enough for him, _ever_. That's why I started texting Chandler, y'know. Chandler complimented me. It was platonic and both of us just wanted a friend for when we go to New York. Blaine ruined that too. And everyone in the glee club loves him. God, if we ever broke up, I would be expected to never move on, just mourn the loss of the everlasting light in my life that is Blaine _FUCKING_ Anderson! He's not that great, y'know. I live in his shadow and it's not such a great place to be, if you want my opinion. Do you know, we went to Scandals last fall, about a week before the opening night of West Side Story, where he played Tony, of course, and he tried to _force _me to have sex with him? Yeah. He ended up walking home because I told him no. He apologized the next day but I just…I…forgave him…I think. I gave up my virginity to him the opening night of West Side Story. I guess I had to forgive him to do that. And you know what? It wasn't even worth it. It just really _hurt_ and he didn't even get me off. He came, pulled out and fell asleep." Kurt stopped, his eyes bugging. "Oh my god, Sam, I'm so sorry! You didn't need to know that last part. Oh my god, I'm babbling. I sound like a lunatic, don't I? You must think I'm crazy, I-" Sam kissed him.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Kurt's eyes almost popped out of his head. Sam was kissing him! But Sam was straight! Although, the hard-on pressing against his calf might beg to differ…Kurt pulled away. "Sam, what are you doing? You're straight!" Kurt proclaimed, pulling back and huddling into a corner. Sam grimaced.

"I'm bi, actually." Sam said. Kurt's jaw dropped. Sam smiled. "Don't be so surprised. I knew I was bi when you accused me of being gay last year. I just…wasn't ready to admit it. But, after being a stripper, I learned a few things and well…I am who I am and I am equally attracted to both men and women and I'm no longer afraid to admit that fact." Kurt frowned, touching his lips. The tingling feeling he'd felt was leaving his lips and he desperately wanted to feel Sam's lips against him again.

"Blaine's kisses don't do anything for me anymore." Kurt stated. Sam eyed him. Kurt grimaced. "They haven't since we first…did it." Kurt was blushing. Sam nodded his head.

"You know, even if the glee club doesn't have your back, I will. You don't deserve to be this miserable Kurt. You're an _amazing_ person and if Blaine can't see it, then you need to find someone who does." Sam said. Kurt smirked.

"Someone like you?" Kurt asked. Sam shrugged.

"I would be honored." He replied. All the color left Kurt's face.

"I have to go, Sam. Please don't tell anyone about this and please don't confront Blaine. Do that for me, please?" Kurt begged. Sam nodded his head, going against his better judgment. "Thank you," Kurt said. He left the auditorium and Sam followed suit a few moments later.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"You look nice today, Kurt. You look thinner." Blaine said, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's rather bony waist. The '_But not thin enough_' was implied at the end of the sentence. Kurt cringed. Blaine felt like too much weight. He hadn't eaten yesterday and he'd felt sick this morning. He'd eaten and it felt good. Last night, after talking with Sam, Kurt decided that he'd had enough of Blaine. Today, in glee, he was going to break up with him. He couldn't handle Blaine and his need to control and be in charge of everything all the time. They stopped at Kurt's history class. "I'll see you later baby." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead. Kurt scowled as he walked into his class. He _hated _pet name 'baby.' It made him sound and feel little and defenseless, like he needed protection and to be taken care of, which, he didn't!

**SKSKSKSKSK**

He'd found it hard to concentrate in all of his classes today. He was still too hungry and his mind was on his performance he was going to do in glee today. He just couldn't focus and it was starting to piss him off. Luckily it was lunch, so Kurt could eat. Of course, not in the cafeteria because Blaine would look at him and give him a look that said '_Stop eating, you're getting fat_.' Kurt smirked as he went into an abandoned classroom and pulled out his sandwich and snacks. Normally he would eat a salad, but for a little bit, anyway, he was going to have to eat actual food and not, as his dad calls it, 'rabbit food.' He was okay with it. He was just happy he was going to start to get back to his normal self. He missed him. As he bit into his sandwich, the door opened and he frowned, thinking it was Blaine. It wasn't – it was Sam. He smiled, taking a big bite out of his sandwich. Sam smiled and walked over to join him. "Hi Kurt. How're you today?" He asked. Kurt smiled at him as he continued to chew. Sam laughed. "I'll take that as a good. Which is good. You deserve to be happy, Kurt." Sam said seriously, unpacking his own lunch. Kurt looked at Sam thoughtfully before taking a drink.

"Thanks Sam." Sam looked at him and smiled goofily. Kurt chuckled, turning back to his lunch.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Kurt and Sam were the last to arrive to glee. They had their last class of the day together, so they always walked over together. But today, everyone noted, they seemed extra chummy. Blaine eyed them, a glint of possessiveness in his eyes. Sam stared right back at Blaine and Kurt didn't even acknowledge him. Instead, he got just walked to the front of the room and started talking before Mr. Schue could even utter a word. "I have a song I'd like to sing today." He stated simply. He passed out the sheet music to the band and they began to play.

**You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me.**

**You have knocked me off my feet again, got me feelin' like a nothin'.**

**You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard callin' me out when I'm wounded.**

**You, pickin' on the weaker man.**

**Well you can take me down with just one single blow.**

**But you don't know what you don't know.**

**Someday, I'll be livin' in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean.**

**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean.**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**You, with your switching sides and you're wildfire lies and your humiliation.**

**You have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them.**

**I walk with my head down tryin' to block you out cuz I'll never impress you.**

**I just wanna feel ok again.**

**I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold.**

**But the cycle ends right now cuz you can't lead me down that road.**

**And you don't know what you don't know.**

**Someday, I'll be livin' in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean.**

**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean.**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**And I can see you years from now in a bar, talkin' over a football game.**

**With that same old big loud opinion, but nobody's listening.**

**Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things.**

**Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.**

**But all you are is mean.**

**All you are is mean.**

**And a liar and pathetic and alone in life and mean.**

**And mean.**

**And mean.**

**And mean.**

**But someday, I'll be livin' in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean.**

**Yeah! Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean.**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**Someday, I'll be livin' in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean.**

**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean.**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

By the time Kurt had finished singing, all eyes were on Blaine. Excepts Sam's, who's eyes were fixed on Kurt, he noted out of the corner of his own eyes. His eyes were fixed on Blaine to see his reaction. Blaine had gone pale. There was absolutely no color in his face and Kurt almost felt bad for him. But before he could, Kurt knew he had to do one thing. He inhaled, taking a strengthening look at Sam. "Blaine…I'm breaking up with you. This has just been toxic and…I can't take it anymore. Also-" He froze, sending a questioning look to Sam. Sam nodded, having an idea of what Kurt was about to do. Kurt smiled and turned back to Blaine. "Also, I…I still have feelings for Sam and the other day, we kissed. And it was magical. I felt sparks which I haven't felt with you since…that…since Scandals. Before, Scandals, actually." He looked around the room at the confused looks on all his friends faces, except Sam. "For once I'm doing what's best for me." He inhaled another breath, feeling liberated. He then turned to Mr. Schue. "I'm quitting glee club. This is my last performance." And he walked out. Once he was out the choir room, he made a bee line for his car, briefly hearing the New Directions outbursts, but not caring. He smiled as he ran, not even hearing Sam call after him. Until he stopped at his car.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"KURT!" Sam yelled. He was running to keep up with the (admittedly very fast) boy. Kurt stopped at his car and when he turned to face the running form of Sam, he was smiling. Which made Sam smile because it was the happiest he'd seen Kurt in what felt like forever.

"I did it Sam." He said when Sam finally reached him. Sam grinned back at Kurt.

"I'm glad." Sam replied. He then leaned down and placed a kiss on Kurt's lips. It quickly became heated and faded just as fast because Kurt pulled away.

"I'm not ready for another boyfriend, Sam." Kurt said. Sam smirked.

"I know, but when you are, I'll be here waiting."


End file.
